A Mother's Love
by emergency-heart
Summary: Jac is heavily pregnant with Joseph's child and is beginning to settle with him and Harry. What will happen when Faye returns and wants to see her son?   Part two of my series now titled "Piece me back together"
1. Chapter 1: Mother's Day

A mother's love

Chapter one: _Mother's Day_

A piercing cry echoed through Jac's tiny flat as little Harry awoke from his nap and decided that he wanted attention and he wanted it NOW. Jac groaned with effort as she began shift her heavily pregnant body comfortably off the sofa, scattering Kit Kat wrappers all over the floor in the process. "Hold on Harry, Jac's on her way," She cooed as she shuffled as fast as she could manage towards her study which had suddenly transformed into Harry's makeshift bedroom. Where was Joseph? How long did it take to run to the corner shop for Kit Kats for god's sake? It was a Sunday; surely the queues wouldn't be _that long? _Panting slightly, she reached the door way and leant against it for a second to catch her breath, "Hey little man, what's all that racket? Daddy will be back soon," she sang as she made her way over to the cot and with a great degree of effort, scooped the nine month old into her arms and rested him gently on her swollen stomach. At her touch the wailing child paused for a second to see who was holding him, but quickly resumed his screams when he realised it wasn't his already beloved father. Methodologically, Jac ran through her mental baby-checklist, he hadn't been fed all that long ago, his nappy was clean and he didn't have a temperature, so either he had wind or he just wanted attention.

After several minutes of gently rubbing Harry's back, the way Joseph had shown her, with no avail, Jac shifted the howling 9 month old so that they were face to face. "What do you want then?" She cried in exasperation, as her growing maternal instinct told her that the child probably had about as much idea as she did. She shuffled around the flat, rocking Harry as she went, stopping in front of the calendar- as she always did when she passed it, to count the days till her very own due date. As she traced the day with her finger to find the date, she noticed that today was embossed in bold and beneath it in italics were the words "_Mothers Day." _ Her worst day of the year- how could she have forgotten? Mother's day was the only day of the year that Jac actually allowed herself to think of her broken family. Barely a year ago, she'd discovered that her mother, Paula, was not only a pathological user, but she actually had a sixteen year old daughter, Jasmine- the younger sister that little Jacqueline had always craved. But now Jac decided she couldn't care less, Paula had tried to use Jasmine to erase Jac from her life and accepting Jasmine into her life would only cause more unnecessary pain. A small kick in the stomach, suddenly reminded Jac that this time next year, she would be a mother properly herself and whether they acknowledged it or not, Paula Burrows would be a grandmother and Jasmine Burrows would be an Aunt.

Noticing that he'd quietened, Jac set Harry down on his play mat and nestled herself back into her spot on the sofa, and settled back into her thoughts. She'd gone from not wanting any family at all, to being pregnant with a daughter of her own and playing at families with Joseph and his son in the space of a year. She'd never been happier in her life but, recently Jac was becoming terrified that Harry and his baby sister might one day grow to resent her as much she resented her own mother. Could she even be a good mother when she had no real example to follow? Jac was so deep in thought that she barely even noticed the few tears of hurt, frustration and pregnancy hormones that trickled slowly down her cheeks. Feeling silly, she wiped them away- as long as she had Joseph, Harry and the baby, everything would be ok eventually. All of a sudden, the door from the hall burst open and Joseph appeared through it, clutching two carrier bags- one filled with jars of baby food and the other filled to bursting point with Kit Kats. Jac smiled as her craving riddled stomach growled appreciatively.

"Am I or Am I not the worlds best Dad and boyfriend?" Joseph beamed- looking more than pleased with himself as he dumped the bags and went to blow a raspberry on his son's stomach, who squealed in delight.

"Well" grinned Jac "I think, you've already thought of an answer to that and I wouldn't want to burst your bubble" she joked.

"Once the Ice-queen, always the Ice-Queen eh Harry?" was Joseph's affectionate reply as he joined Jac on the sofa, kissing her passionately and rubbing her swollen belly, making her swoon like a school girl. "Hey," said Joseph, breaking off the kiss, "Your face is damp. Have you been crying? What's the matter?"

Jac wiped her face, "It's nothing really, I just realised, its mother's day today and started to think too much. About Paula - hormones made it worse I think."

"Oh Jac, you don't have to think about her anymore, she can't hurt you, she's as good as gone." Joseph pulled her close and held her tight, as silent tears spilled from Jac's eyes.

"I know," she choked "And she's deprived my- sorry, our daughter of a grandma and an Aunt of sorts. Thanks to her I have no idea how to be a mum. What if I end up like her?"

"Jac, you won't. Look at you, you're fantastic with Harry, he's not even your son, but they way you love him, no-one would know any different. You're a different person, you're nothing like Paula and you never will be, because I will never let that happen to you. I love you too much." Joseph promised, cupping her face in his soft hands and wiping away her tears. Jac raised her watery emerald eyes to meet Joseph's deep blue ones and kissed him fervently, "I love you too Joseph Byrne" she hissed in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2: Mummy's home

Chapter two: 

Joseph had just crawled back into bed and snuggled up alongside Jac, when he heard his phone vibrate itself off the kitchen counter and hit the floor. _"Shit"_ he grumbled to himself as he hauled himself out of bed again. Bleary eyed and shirtless, Joseph crept back into the kitchen and fumbled around on the floor for his phone, trying desperately hard not to disturb his sleeping girlfriend and son. He had one new message and a missed call from a number he didn't recognise, he opened the message and sat down on the sofa to read it, the blood draining from his face as he realised who the sender was.

The message read:

"**Joseph. I'm in England for the day and I want to see my son. Meet me in the coffee shop outside Kings Cross station at 11.00 tomorrow. Faye."**

The message was sent yesterday evening, Joseph looked at his watch, he had two hours to get from Jac's small flat in Holby to London, he was going to have to leave now if he was to get there in time. Faye was back and she was expecting them, as she always did, expecting Joseph to just drop everything and bow to her every need. Joseph resented his ex-wife deeply for this but at the end of the day, Harry had a right to know his mother and he wasn't going to deny him of that right. After several failed attempts to wake Jac, who even when not pregnant, was a deep sleeper Joseph scribbled a note for her and left it on her bedside- he would call her later, he resolved as he strapped Harry into the car.


	3. Chapter 3: Faye

Chapter three: Faye.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, your support and compliments are an inspiration. I'd love to take the time to thank you all personally, but I'm afraid time is not something I have at the moment. So instead I'd like to dedicate the rest of this series (which I have now titled "Piece me back together") to all of you- I hope this is ok! Kat x**

Faye was waiting for them by the time they arrived. She hadn't changed much in a year, her hair still hung around her face in straggly tendrils and her eyes, ringed with shadows, were still a dull shade of blue-ish grey. Her face lit up with a greedy delight, when she saw her son.

"Hi" muttered Joseph, not really sure what emotions he was feeling towards his ex-wife and Harry's estranged mother. She barely acknowledged his greeting, instead reaching for her son. "Let me hold him," she commanded. Unused to his mothers touch Harry began to whimper, making Joseph instantly want to snatch him back and whisk him back home to Jac and his unborn daughter. He was beginning to wonder why he'd ever loved Faye in the first place; even Jac "Ice-Queen" Naylor had become a better mother to Harry than Faye had ever been.

"So," he began tentatively, "How's Parisian life treating you? Well, I hope?" he hesitated.

Faye looked up abruptly from her son's face, "Fine, Harry's going to love it."

"I'm sorry what?" stammered Joseph.

Faye sighed condescendingly, "Didn't you get my letter? I want my son back. I want to start a new life, with Gérard and I want Harry to be a part of it" She insisted, a wild look gathering behind her doll-like eyes.

"Hold on" hissed Joseph, trying desperately to keep his temper, "You just show up here out of the blue, having not seen our son in nearly a year and announce that, you're taking him away to live with your latest conquest, in fucking Paris. Is that right?"

Faye nodded.

"You can't do that, I won't let you Faye. Not this time."

"He's my son," she snarled through gritted teeth.

"And he's also mine." Joseph whispered back, gently but forcefully removing Harry from Faye's arms. As he did so he noticed the fresh and angry scars that raced their way up her arms.

"Faye," He gasped. "What are these?"

She looked away, "I missed Harry. I missed Linden and Archie. I missed you. I messed up. I got angry." She choked.

Joseph sighed, he couldn't afford to fall for Faye's emotional blackmail, he loved Jac too much, but she was Harry's mother. He drew a deep breath, "Faye, I don't want to stop you seeing Harry. But before you do, you need to go and get yourself sorted. Go and see a psychiatrist, find a flat of your own, here or in Paris. Then call me when you're ready and able to be a mother and we can see if we can change the custody arrangement, but I can't do that now, it's not fair on Harry or Jac or you."

On hearing this, Faye looked up from the table where she had fixed her eyes. "Jac? You mean, Jac Naylor?" she scoffed "You're still with that, skull faced bitch."

"As it happens, yes." Joseph, ever the gentleman, tried not to grin, "We've been together for nearly a year now. Harry loves her."

"I told her the day he was born; it should have been her having that bloody baby. I don't want her anywhere near him." Faye growled.

"Sorry Faye, but you know I love her I always have one. And you were right, Harry should have been hers," Joseph hesitated, unsure whether he should tell her about his unborn daughter or not, but Faye, instantly noticed.

"What's that's supposed to mean Joe?" she snapped, then she realised. Emotions flickered across her face, first shock, followed by anger, then utter rage. "She's pregnant isn't she?" she shrieked, causing Harry to whimper in fright. "Or is she faking it again? You know it wouldn't be the first time. Or has she become that perfect wife and mother that I couldn't be?" Faye lowered her voice, but the spite was still there."

Joseph recoiled slightly at this last comment, then suddenly, he realised this was the moment he'd been waiting for, he could finally stand up for himself, his son and his girlfriend. "Actually Faye" he smiled calmly, "She has and she is. When Harry needed a mother, she was there and she didn't run, she loves him and she would never ever hurt him, unlike some people."

"Fine then!" Faye shrieked in a tearful rage. "I want nothing to do with any of you. He's yours and Jac's for all I'm concerned." And with that she turned on her heel and she was gone.

Joseph just looked at his young son, not knowing what to do, feel or think, so many things had just happened. He couldn't face going home to Jac just yet, she wouldn't be expecting him for at least another hour or so, so he put Harry carefully into his buggy and headed off to the nearest park, hoping the walk would clear his mind.

**I hope this was ok, I wasn't really sure how to characterise Faye, there's not much about her on here (wonder why? :P). Any way I'd love to hear of your thoughts/suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Snow Queen

Chapter four: Return of the Snow Queen

**Hey everyone thanks for waiting, sorry it's been a while- It's exam season, most of you know how it is! Any way here's the next chapter- enjoy! xxxx**

The flat was unusually quiet when Jac finally, broke out of her deep slumber. Automatically she reached out to place her arms around Joseph's lean body as her morning hello, but was surprised to find the other side of the bed distinctly empty and a scrawled note weighted down by a Kit Kat and a mug of now cold coffee placed carefully on the bedside table. He was probably asleep on the sofa with Harry she figured, "Joe?" she mumbled blearily, "Joseph?" There was so answer, so she heaved herself slowly out of bed so as not to make herself too dizzy. She wandered into the open plan living room/kitchen, expecting to see her man and his son sprawled out on the sofa, but instead, all that greeted her was an empty flat. She shoved the mug in the micro-wave, un-wrapped the Kit Kat and began to read the note. It read:

Jac,

Sorry I couldn't get you to wake up. Faye's in England for the day, so I've taken Harry to meet her in London. I'm sorry, I only got her text this morning and I've got to let Harry see his mother. I'll be back in a few hours and my phone's on so call me if you need me. I'll see you soon,

All my love

Joe xxx

Jac sighed, it was no secret that she and Faye hated each other, but at the end of the day Harry was Faye's son and stopping her from seeing him altogether would just cause more trouble. So Jac fetched her laptop and began to indulge in her latest favourite pass time, shopping for baby accessories on the internet.

Several hours later, Jac had successfully purchased a fancy looking mobile, a pink car seat and a number of girly looking baby grows when the door bell rang. Confused, Jac went to the door, wondering why Joseph was back so early. However she was more than surprised when she opened the door to find Faye's doll-like face staring back at her.

The two women stood glaring at each other, years of utter hatred bubbling up between them. "So he got you up the duff too did he?" growled Faye, malice glittering in her eyes.

"What do you want Faye?" Jac asked, keeping her voice steady.

"You, the supreme bitch- allowed a man to get close enough to you to get you pregnant! And not only that, you took on a man with a child and tried to play happy families." She continued.

"I'll ask you again Faye, what do you want?" Jac repeated flatly.

"He doesn't love you, you know. He only has eyes for Harry, one day he'll see you for what you are and he'll be gone." As the pair of them were stood face to face, with Faye's back towards the three flights of stairs, Jac was abruptly reminded of the scene a year earlier were the scene was in reverse and for a moment she thought Faye might actually push her down the stairs of Kings Cross station. For a spilt second Jac wondered what might happen if she pushed Faye at this very moment, she was certainly asking for it but would her problems be over? Or would they escalate?

However it was Faye who was the first to move, as she raised her scar ravaged hand and struck Jac across the face, making her gasp sharply and recoil in shock.

"If you think, you can just swan, sorry waddle, your way in to my son's life and try and replace me, you've got another thing coming" Faye roared in anguish, whilst Jac's hand rushed to her face in horror.

"Faye that was never my intention. I love Joseph and he and Harry come as a package now, so I guess I love him too, but I won't ever pretend to be his mother. I'm not one for telling lies anymore." Jac whispered in shock.

With a scream of fury, Faye raised her fist to Jac again, but this time Jac caught it before it made contact. "What you going to do Faye?" She asked "Attack a pregnant woman? And lose all rights to your son? Stay away from me and my baby ok!" She snarled forcefully, pushing Faye back out of the doorway and slamming the door as hard as she could and slumping against it. Through the door she could hear a footsteps as Faye walked away sobbing in anguish and confusion.

Jac was in shock, she knew Faye was a mess, but she had no idea that she would've sunk that low. Absently she rubbed her stinging cheek before deciding to treat the wound with some ice. As she stood up, she felt an intense pain in her abdomen causing her to gasp for breath, when it subsided Jac realised the elasticised trousers she was wearing were wet. She didn't need to be a doctor to work out what was happening, her baby was a few weeks early, but she was coming now. She grabbed the phone and dialled Joseph's mobile number. "Hello?" Joseph answered.

"Joseph, I need you to get home now," she urged.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Well either I've suddenly developed incontinence and wet myself, or your daughter is on her way to meet you." Jac announced.


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting for Emily

Chapter five: Waiting for Emily

Joseph inhaled sharply, "Ok Jac, we're on our way back. We'll be with you in about an hour and a half- hang in there. Call the midwife and get a taxi to Holby General- I'll find you there." Jac doubled over as her stomach clenched with another contraction. "Joseph," she said through gritted teeth "I- need- you. I can't do this on my own. Get here."

"I'll be there Jac, I promise- call Sascha or someone 'till I can get there. I love you- just think it's not long till you'll be a mum. You can do this." Joseph urged "I have to go or I'll never get to you. I love you." And with that he hung up. Jac cursed loudly- why did it have to be today that Joseph had to be miles away because of his bloody ex-wife? Why did the baby have to arrive today? She was only two weeks away from her due date; couldn't she have waited just that little bit longer?

Her doctor's intuition told her that she was going to need to be in hospital within the next hour or so, but turning up at Holby now would be pointless and would gain her nothing. Deciding she needed to be distracted, she reached for her phone and dialled the mobile number of the only other person she trusted. _"Hi, you've reached Sascha Levy. I'm probably up to my armpits in surgical stuff right now, so please leave a message or call me back later." _Jac couldn't help but smile at her goofy friend's daft voice message, he was probably busy doing ward rounds or something, so she decided to contact him on Keller instead. She punched in the number and waited.

"Hello Keller?" answered the brisk female voice that belonged to Sahira Shah.

Jac was confused, "Ms Shah?" she quizzed "I was expecting to speak to Dr Levy."

"He's on holiday leave, I'm afraid. Can I ask whom I'm speaking with?" Sahira trilled, "It's Jac, Jac Naylor, but don't worry. I'll call again when he's back." Gasped Jac, hanging up the phone as another contraction took hold of her. It was time to go to the hospital; she would have to go it alone for now.

…

The traffic around Holby was a nightmare, what was normally a 20 minute trip was nearly doubled and Jac's discomfort increased with each contraction. Eventually she staggered out of the taxi alone and vomited into the gutter at the front of the hospital; the pain was getting longer and more overwhelming. She leant against a lamppost until the pain subsided; she barely noticed the clacking of Jimmy Choos as a very concerned Sahira came trotting towards her. "Jac! Jac!" She called in alarm "Are you ok? What happened to your face?" She asked, seeing the bruise. "_Great"_ Jac thought "_Just what I need…Princess Earth-mother."_

"Oh I'm bloody fantastic thanks!" Jac glared at her former rival, "I'm in fucking labour, caused by the father's mentally unstable ex-wife, who came to try and threaten me today. And the man himself is miles away in London, trying to meet her."

"Right hold on I'll get you a chair and take you up to maternity" Sahira turned on her heel.

"There's really no need-" Jac protested as she was overcome by yet another wave of pain which forced her to cry out in pain. When Sahira returned with the chair and a porter pushing it, Jac couldn't help but fall into it gratefully.

…

A few hours later, Jac had been transported to the delivery room and Joseph had still not arrived and Sahira was still lingering around uncertainly, seemingly reluctant to let her ex-colleague suffer the birth of her first child alone. "Sahiiiraa!" Jac howled "Joseph should be here by now. Where. Is. He?" She panted. Suddenly the sound of Jac's mobile ringing in her bag, answered her question. With Jac's permission Sahira rummaged to find it and held it to Jac's ear. It was Joseph.

"Where are you?" She bellowed into it. "You said you'd be here!" she nearly sobbed.

"I'm coming Jac my love, I'm so sorry, there was so much traffic. I've just dropped Harry at mothers; I'll be with you in two minutes. I mean it this time. I can see the Hospital now." He promised.

A sudden feeling in her abdomen caused Jac to ignore Joseph's last comment. She wanted to push, her daughter was almost here. "Joseph, you'd better be bloody running, because she isn't going to wait much longer, she's coming Joe. I want to push." She told the midwife clearly but as she began to take a deep breath, there was a clatter of squeaky shoes and an almighty bang as Joseph tumbled into the delivery room, looking dishevelled and out of breath but still irrevocably handsome. Seeing Jac, he ran over to her and tried to grasp her hands, but she threw them away.

"You bastard!" she shrieked in agony "Where have you been? You utter bastard!"

Joseph, blushed "Jac I'm so sorry, I know there's no way you can possibly forgive me," he grovelled, hoping that she would eventually do just that. "Wait a second Jac." He paused, "What's that bruise on your face? What did you do to yourself? Did you fall?"

"No, Joe." Jac growled as she pushed harder, "This is the work of your bloody ex-wife, turns out she didn't get straight back on the train to France, she took a detour to my flat instead."

"Oh my gosh Jac,"

"This is all your bloody fault Joseph" Jac panted, "It's your fault I'm bloody pregnant, It hurts so much, I hate you! Oh God it hurts!" she cried, grabbing Joseph's hand and digging in her nails, causing Joseph to yelp in surprise.

"I can see the head" called the midwife, "Come on Jackie, you're nearly there, you can do this. One more push and you'll be a mum."

"Yes, Jac you're almost there, you're doing brilliantly," Joseph chimed in, feeling slightly useless.

"My, name, is, Ja-" Jac began to protest breathlessly, but she was cut off as with one final push Jac felt something slip from her and the air was filled with the cries of her new born daughter.

"Joseph!" Jac gasped, her eyes filling with tears of joy, "She's here, our girl, she's here."


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

Chapter six: No-one in the world.

Joseph could have burst with happiness as the midwife carefully placed his softly whimpering daughter in his arms for the first time. He looked at the tiny face staring up at him, her skin was an ivory, flushed with pink and her eyes were a glittering emerald green, she was an exact double of her mother. Slowly he walked to the opposite end of the bed, where Jac was slumped against the pillows. She looked exhausted but alert as she craned her neck desperate to get a look at her little girl. "Here" Joseph whispered, carefully placing her in Jac's outstretched arms and wrapping his own around them both.

Jac caught her breath and her daughter's whimpering quietened as she snuggled into Jac's chest, where she seemed to fit perfectly. Up till this point, Jac didn't think she could love anyone as much as she loved Joseph, but here she was about to burst with love for this tiny little girl, who she'd only, met a few minutes ago. She looked at her daughter and then back up at Joseph. "She looks like you, poor thing!" she smiled tenderly, Joseph winced and grinned back, "She's got your eyes though, she's going to freeze many hearts with those," he teased. However their affectionate bickering was interrupted by the midwife as she came bustling in.

"Have you got a name yet?" She asked innocently. Jac and Joseph stopped in their tracks, naming their daughter was not something they'd ever managed to agree on. "Not yet, not really" Jac replied as casually as she could, as Joseph looked away and blushed, "What is it Joe?" Jac asked, instantly noticing.

"Actually, I had another idea when I was driving here." He mumbled, "I was listening, to the radio and a song came on and one of the lyrics said '_There's no-one in the world like Emily,"_ It wasn't really my kind of music, if I'm honest, but let's face it, there is no-one in the world like her is there? I think Emily Jacqueline would be a really lovely name." He smiled, looking at his girlfriend and daughter. "Emily," muttered Jac trying the name in her mouth, "I'm not sure about the Jacqueline bit, but I like the rest. I was thinking we could give her Marie as a middle name instead, like Ann-Marie- after her grandmother." She added hesitantly.

"No, I like Marie, but Jacqueline stays." Smiled Joseph, refusing to budge an inch.

"How about Emily Jacqueline Marie Naylor-Byrne?" suggested the midwife, as she fussed around the new formed family, "It's a long name, but that way everyone gets what they want- it's a good compromise." Speaking in unison and grinning at each other, the two new parents, tried out the suggestion then looked at their daughter.

"It suits her," Jac remarked, "I like it."

"Me too," grinned Joseph, unable to tear his eyes away from her, "I think that settles it then, Emily Jacqueline Marie Naylor-Byrne, it is." As he kissed Jac for what seemed the millionth time, they were interrupted by the squealing electronic tune of Joseph's mobile. "That'll be mother," He grinned sheepishly, "She wants to know, who her little Granddaughter is, I'll be back in a minute."

Jac was thrilled but shattered, clutching the now sleeping Emily to her chest, she allowed herself to fall back into the pillows, closed her eyes and began to drift away, until a timid knock on the door roused her from her dozing state. "Come in," she whispered so as not to wake her daughter. Awkwardly, Sahira poked her head around the door, wondering if her usually cold colleague would really want to see her.

"She's beautiful Jac," she said hovering by the door, "What've you called her?"

"Emily, Emily Naylor-Byrne" Jac blushed slightly, not really sure about what to say next, she and Sahira had never really been on "small-talk" terms, but there are some things you just can't share without becoming closer in some way. Childbirth is one of those things.

"So," Sahira began, edging closer, "I hear Joseph is whisking the you and the children away soon," Jac sighed, it was this that terrified her the most now, but she was ready. "Joseph actually runs a surgery in Penrith," Jac explained sighing heavily, still gazing into the eyes of her little Emily. "He was offered your job, as the Darwin consultant, but Harry was only six weeks old and Faye had only just left them. There was no way he could have coped with that high pressure job and raising his son, so he left for Penrith- he asked me to come with him but I said no and let him go for what I thought was forever. See I had this dream, I thought I was going to become a consultant at Holby and I wasn't about to give that up."

"And then I came along and screwed that plan right up didn't I?" grinned Sahira awkwardly, as Jac nodded honestly, smiling slightly. "This one had a hand in it too," She chuckled, "I mean do you honestly think I planned to have a baby? Not that I regret it actually. She brought the man I love and his son back to me and made me realise, what's important in life. That's why we're going to Penrith." Sahira was speechless, this wasn't the Jac Naylor she'd known when she started her career at Holby.

"Gosh Jac," she beamed "I know I've not seen you for a month or two, but Emily's not even a day old yet and she's already changed you. I'm going to miss your delightful bedside manner every shift, but I'm happy for you, I really am."

"Thanks Little Miss 'Sunshine' Shah." Jac shot back with a smirk, as Sahira's pager suddenly began to beep.

"Well I guess I've got to go. I hope everything works out ok for you and Joseph. You do deserve it." She turned on her heel and fled from the room.

Feeling overwhelmingly happy, Jac forced herself to place Emily back in her cot so she could rest her arms. "Well Emily," She cooed to the child, "They'd better discharge us soon. Mummy's got a lot of packing to do."

_FIN_

**So that's my first multi-chapter fic over and done with, I don't know whether to be sad or relieved. **

**I think I should just clarify, that the lyrics **_**"There's no-one in the world like Emily"**_** are by From First To Last and I personally, have nothing against the band, I just loved the lyric and wanted to use it, but didn't think it would be the kind of music that Joseph would listen to. **

**Any way I hope you enjoyed this. Please feel free to read and review, I'd love to hear what you think. Also I'd love to hear any ideas you've got for what I should write next- I'm a bit stuck for ideas right now. **


End file.
